


Contrary to Popular Belief, Police are Interesting

by soomyshiteu



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Dotae centric, I'm actually writing a story mom r u proud, Multi, Police station!AU, Swearing, gay men beware, lets get it, more ships will come don worry, rating will probably go up as the fic goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomyshiteu/pseuds/soomyshiteu
Summary: Lieutenant Officer Kim Doyoung leads a fairly normal life, but the arrival of one forensic scientist makes his heart feel weird.Or, Station 127 of Seoul starts to actually have a big case on their hands, while Doyoung falls into Loveland, Yuta flirts with everyone he sees, and Jaehyun seems to be the only sensible one in the station.basically Captain Johnny Seo has a lot on his hands. Please help him.





	Contrary to Popular Belief, Police are Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, who would've thought it would be NCT to push me into writing?? Un-beta'd, although I did read over it a million times :) 
> 
> This is just the first chapter, so we aren't too heavy into the plot yet... it'll probably come next chapter tho.

“Frickety-frackle, this is not the time to be telling me this! You know I’m on-call this entire week; I can’t take care of Jeno! But tell him his favorite uncle said hi and that –”

“You want me to tell him his lousy excuse of an uncle can’t spare some time to spend with his nephew? And you’re not his favorite uncle, you’re his only uncle.”

Doyoung sighs. “Aw, come on hyung, you know I love Jeno, it’s just that I can’t make it this week. I’ll be open next week! You guys can go on your magical date night then, does that work?”

“Fineeeee Doyoung. Jeez, the things I do for you. I gotta postpone the most romantic date I’ve ever had with my beautiful wife for your job.” Gongmyung complains through the phone.

“Sorry hyung! I’m at the station now, I’ll call you back once I’m done with work.” Doyoung says into the phone while he parks his car into Yuta’s “designated parking space” (which Yuta made up himself, therefore it wasn’t really his spot). “Ha, now let’s see where that fucker parks now.” Doyoung laughs to himself.

“You’re still on the phone, Doyoung. And you know who’s sitting right next to me, eating his cereal? Your five-year-old nephew, who doesn’t need to hear his uncle say bad words.”

“Shi – I mean shoot. I meant to say ‘where will that frick-frackler park now?’ I definitely did not say a bad word.” Doyoung desperately hopes Jeno doesn’t hear his accidental swear.

“Uncle Dodo said a bad word! He said a bad word and it sounded like fudger! I love fudg –” Jeno chirps happily in the background, voice muffled through the phone. “Stop corrupting my son, Doyoung!” Gongmyung just about yells into Doyoung’s ear.

“It was an accident! I gotta go now, but bye Jeno! Uncle Doyoung loves you! And bye hyung!” Doyoung quickly hangs up, before his brother can chew him out for swearing in the vocal proximity of Jeno. He gets out of the car and looks up at the sky. It was a cloudy Monday morning, a sarcastically wonderful start to Doyoung’s week. His on-call week, which means he’s the one who’s going to be at the the station at ass-o’clock in the morning in case of an emergency. Well, it’s not just him though. He and a couple other officers will be on-call together.

Doyoung sighs as he walks into the station. “Awww, what’s with the sad face, Doyoung? Had a bad morning?” Jaehyun asks from a cubicle. “Actually, nah. Just looking at the prospect of this week. I’m on-call.”

“I’m wounded. You don’t want some quality best friend time? I’m on-call this week as well, c’mon bro.”

Jaehyun and Doyoung have been best friends since the creation of the earth, or at least that’s what it felt like most of the time. The two were childhood friends who had split due to Jaehyun’s family moving away for a while (approximately four years). Once Jaehyun’s family moved back, he and Doyoung didn’t find each other until a couple years after high school, when they both ended up at the police academy. And, well, it seemed like Fate really wanted to keep the two together, as they ended up being placed in the same station. Needless to say, Doyoung always went to Jaehyun for anything, and Jaehyun did the same. Coffee? Check. A place to get shit-faced and pass-out? Check. Unsolicited love advice? Check.

“Oof, sorry, I forgot… who else is with us?” Doyoung asks.

“Me, you moldy piece of cheese from the side of the freeway.”

Doyoung turns around to find the one-and-only Nakamoto Yuta, his fellow lieuteneant officer, drenched from head to toe. “That’s… oddly specific.” Jaehyun observes. “Whoa, Nakamoto…” Jackson, one of the station’s sergeants, walks by. “You’re soaked, dude.”

“Yeah, I am! You know why? Because this piece of shit named Doyoung took my parking space, and by the time I got here, it was raining and I didn’t have an umbrella and the only spots left in this damn parking lot are like, a mile away, so I trudged through the blinding rain in my uniform and now I’m here! Looking like a wet rat.” Yuta huffs out in one long breath. “You said it, not me…” Doyoung snickers. Yuta glares at him. “I’ll get you back, Kim, and when I do, you’ll –”

“Who called me?” Doyoung turns around at the pretty voice of Kim Seokjin, their – now ex – forensic doctor, who might as well be the most beautiful man Doyoung has ever seen. Many of the officers wondered if he was an actor posing as a forensic scientist for some sort of reality TV show or something. Doyoung even remembered when Yuta came in with eye liner on and lilac hair. Everyone was so shocked that their very own, lame-ass lieutenant Nakamoto could look so… handsome. Jaehyun had choked on his green tea (that healthy fucker couldn’t drink coffee because of it’s “unbeneficial amounts of caffeine” – Jaehyun’s words only) and Doyoung almost had to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. When asked, Yuta had replied back that he wanted to be ready in case they really were on camera. Having had enough, one of the station’s detectives, Sicheng, was nominated to ask Seokjin about the Truth with a capital T. Jin had laughed his weird windshield-wiping laugh and dismissed the thought of being a secret TV police doctor as a big joke. Since then, Yuta’s hair still had an undertone of purple and Jackson would occasionally sigh and think about how his boring life could’ve had a bit of excitement if they really were on TV.

“Hey Jin, I was just talking to Officer Kim Doyoung here.” Yuta replies, immediately flashing his most healing smile. It was no secret that Yuta was like, really in love with Jin. But Doyoung suspected that it was kinda one of those you’re-really-attractive-and-I-look-up-to-you-but-I-wouldn’t-last-a-day-in-a-relationship-with-you kind of thing. Yuta could never actually be with Jin because they weren’t all that compatible, but also because Jin has been married for three years. That was definitely a drawback when Yuta found out the actor-like forensic doctor was actually happily married to the current deputy chief of Incheon Police Station, Kim Namjoon.

“Mhmm, and what about? How you’re going to end Doyoung’s sad little life?” Jin teases. 

“Hey! I do not have a sad little life!” Doyoung refuses Jin’s statement.

“Sureee… it’s not like you receive your daily dose of happiness by parking in Yuta’s ‘designated parking space’ everyday.” Jaehyun helpfully supplies. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I do sound kinda pathetic.” Doyoung sadly muses. Jin laughs, not unkindly.

“Anyways, I did come down here for some important news!” Everyone’s heads turn to Jin, interested in what he’s about to say. “Since I leave the station on Friday, I just finished bringing your newest addition to the forensics team around!”

Ohhh… now Doyoung remembered. Jin and Namjoon lived in Seoul, but the drive for Namjoon everyday to Incheon was starting to get quite tiresome, so when Jin received an offer to join the forensics team in Incheon, the answer was a definite yes. He’ll be gone by the end of this week, so Station 127 of the Seoul Police Force now has a new member.

“He’s really nice and really easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean…” Jin winks in the direction of Doyoung. Immediately everyone’s eyes turn to him. “Why is everyone looking at me?” Doyoung questions.

“Probably because you haven’t gotten laid in eighty-four years.” Yuta snorts at Jaehyun’s comment.

“For someone who’s supposed to be my best friend, you sure aren’t playing the part real well.” Doyoung sends out a glare to his brown-haired best friend. Jaehyun just laughs.

“Yo Jin, where is he?” Jackson calls out.

“He’s in the bathroom, you imbecile! Give him some time to do his business.” Jin says, looking at Jackson and sending him a stern look. “Also he has a name, and it’s Taeyong.”

Just then, Jin pokes his head into the hallway where the break room and bathrooms are. “Oh! You’re out! Come here, Taeyong. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the station.” Jin grabbed Taeyong’s arm and brought him out, where everyone could finally see him.

And holy shit. Taeyong isn’t real. There’s no way he is real. Doyoung is pretty sure his jaw is on the floor.

Because Taeyong is a work of fucking art. Sharp eyes, strong jawline, not to mention he had red hair. What forensic scientist has red dyed hair?

“Hello everyone, my name’s Lee Taeyong, I’m… uh… 26 years old and have been a forensic scientist for about five years.” Lee Taeyong finishes his introduction with a small wave. Jaehyun is the first to break out of his reverie and shakes Taeyong’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Taeyong, I’m Jung Jaehyun, part of the detective team here.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you too.” Taeyong looks a little flustered, Doyoung notices. It’s the Jaehyun affect. He’s a good-looking guy and he has this affect on people when he meets them, this is something Doyoung knows, but what he doesn’t know is why his stomach does a little flip in the wrong direction when he sees Taeyong’s ears turn a little red.

Yuta follows up after Jaehyun, also greeting Taeyong with a charming smile. “Uhh, you’re wet.” Taeyong smartly notices when he meets Yuta.

“Only for you, babe.” If Taeyong’s face was the slightest shade of pink before, now he’s full-on red.

“Yuta! What the fuck, you can’t just say shit like that to people you just met! You’re at work, for Christ’s sake. Come on, let’s get warm clothes on you before you catch a cold.” Jaehyun drags Yuta away, but not before Yuta winks at Taeyong, earning himself another blush.

After the two guys leave, the front office is covered in an awkward silence, with Jackson calmly drinking his coffee in the corner of his cubicle. Fed up with the silence, Jin shoves Doyoung towards Taeyong. He would later say it was a “gentle push in the right direction”, but for now, he shoves Doyoung so hard that the man trips over his own feet and almost stumbles into Taeyong, catching himself on the edge of one of the coffee tables near the wall. Fortunately, he does not trip and fall on his face. Unfortunately, his hand knocks into the coffee machine on the table. Which happens to be half-full.

“Fucking hell! That burns!” Doyoung exclaims, clutching his hand.

“Oh my god, I’ll help you.” Taeyong springs into action, grabbing Doyoung’s bicep and taking him to the bathroom for cold water and paper towels. Doyoung dutifully follows, gritting his teeth, but also feeling a warm sensation run through his… stomach or something.

Both Doyoung and Taeyong miss the sneaky smile Jin sends to Jackson. 

—

Doyoung looks down at Taeyong, who is busy holding a cool, wet paper towel to Doyoung’s hand. 

“Umm, hi. I’m Doyoung, by the way. I was coming to say hi to you and introduce myself properly… and then this happened.” Doyoung vaguely gestures to his slightly burnt hand. 

“Hi Doyoung. I wish we could’ve met without you burning your hand to greet me.” Taeyong says with a soft smile, looking at Doyoung. 

Doyoung curses his heart for beating a little harder in his chest. Taeyong certainly is… something. Eh. He figures he’ll get over his ethereal beauty in about a week or so. That’s what happened with Jin, and – something Doyoung will never live down – Yuta. 

Doyoung laughs lightly. “Yeah me too. So do you start today or after Jin leaves?” 

“I start today, so that I can get the gist of things and start working with Jin, Irene, and Jungwoo in forensics.” Taeyong says, applying a little more pressure onto the burn. Doyoung hisses a little at the pain. “Ahh, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, no worries. It’s not anything I can’t take.” Doyoung shrugs, keeping his cool. 

“That’s right, Mr. Lieutenant Officer, if I recall?” Taeyong gives him a small smile and nods towards Doyoung’s uniform, decorated with numerous recognitions of service. 

“Of course! You know, all those gunshots and knife wounds really… toughened me up. This burn? Nothing. Can’t even feel it.” Doyoung says teasingly. Taeyong laughs. “So then why did you scream ‘fucking hell!’ when the coffee got on you?” 

“Well… umm… you kinda got me there.” Doyoung smiles sheepishly. 

“It’s all good, Doyoung. Pain is pain, no matter how much someone has been through. I bet you’re a wonderful officer.” A wide smile covers Doyoung’s face as he thanks Taeyong for the compliment.

There wasn’t much to Doyoung, but if there was anything he was proud of himself for, it would be his dedication to his job. After graduating high school, he was actually in college for a degree in political science and on his way to law school. All was well until his second year, when a devastating phone call notified him that his father had passed away from cardiac arrest. He flew back home immediately, only to find his mother losing her sanity. In order to get his mother the help she needed, he dropped out of college and took up local jobs around places. Fast food restaurant, carpentry work, flower shop assistant… there were many odd jobs Doyoung went through in just a year. Finally, he decided to put his half finished degree to use and went to the police academy. There, he ran into Jaehyun and was able to gain a spot in training, thanks to Jaehyun’s persuasion skills. They trained together, rekindling their once-lost friendship. Soon Doyoung revealed why he dropped out of college and his financial situation. Jaehyun immediately helped out as much as he could, grabbing money from his financially well-off parents, his own savings, and other friends of his. By now, Doyoung was a measly security guard at a hospital, but thanks to Jaehyun and all of Doyoung’s odd jobs, they were able to pay off the bulk of the hospital bill. After that, Doyoung decided to ditch his law school dreams and instead took an online course for a criminal justice degree. By the time he was twenty-two, he was a full-time police officer in Station 127 of Seoul. He was dedicated and poised, ready at all times. After being the one to bust an entire drug mafia, the station and his higher-ups decided it was due time for Doyoung to be promoted. That brought him to where he is now, Lieutenant Officer Kim Doyoung, age twenty-five. 

Taeyong coughs into his elbow, bringing Doyoung back to the present. “I think it’s been about five minutes now, so you should be able to put burn medicine on this and then you’ll be good.” He says with a kind smile. 

“Thank you for helping me out here, you really didn’t have to.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Taeyong throws the paper towel away and makes his way to the door, Doyoung following him. They come to the forensics area of the station and Taeyong bids farewell to Doyoung. “It was really nice to meet you, Officer Doyoung.” The way Taeyong says his name doesn’t fail to send shivers down Doyoung’s spine. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Taeyong. I’m sure we’ll see more of each other soon, like in the office or something, I bet.” Internally, Doyoung curses. He starts off strong and then turns into a stuttering mess. When will his misery end? Regardless of his blunder, Doyoung sits at his cubicle with a smile on his face. 

“Here Doyoung, you gotta sort through these files and find that one case on the missing brown dog. Doyoung. Doyoung. Doyoung! Wake up, man. Where’s your pea-sized brain at? Daydreaming about Taeyong already?” The rest of the front station laughs at Yuta’s comment, but Doyoung can’t find it in himself to care. He just keeps smiling, getting to work with the image of Taeyong’s shy grin etched under his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are loved and read thoroughly in this household :)


End file.
